ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaverse Episode 2
Part 1 100 years ago, Rift Café "I KNOW WHO LET IT IN!" Sol bellowed in a rage, his fire turning a deep blood red and intensifying. "Wait! No!" someone shouted, to no avail. Sol's crimson blaze enveloped Grenburr in a massive hellstorm, far greater than any destructive ability of Akreious. Fire burst forth from the cafe's doors and windows, annihilating both Grenburr's body and the silent, blinking monkey-pig. Even space around the building was scorched, as the titanic fireball enveloped and surrounded the Rift Café. "Ow..." almost everyone moaned, aside from Grenburr who was still screaming. "HEY! HEY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" A newcomer said, puzzling the still conscious Titans. "Who are you?" Sol asked. "ME?! WHO AM I?! I'M THE OWNER OF THIS PLACE! THAT YOU JUST TORCHED! I'LL... I'LL SUE! He screamed and stormed off. "ugh... that hurt..." "AND YOU'LL GET A LETTER FROM MY INSURANCE NEXT CENTURY!" The owner came back in and yelled. "Who the bloody 'ell are you...?" "SOMETIMES I HATE MY BIOLOGY!" Modern day, Wrong-Aid Hospital "You know Sol, we've been here for 100 years since you blew up the Café..." Zombiejiger groaned. "I'm still singed!" The Hood complained, looking down at the slightly burned corners of his... hoodie... thing. "I'm not sorry to be honest, you all know how I feel about monkey pigs... especially ones with black eyes." Sol said. "I wonder if they ever finished regenerating Gren..." Akreious said, eating marshmallows that he had finished roasted over Sol's head while sitting on a bench visiting the wounded Titans. "Oh, and how are Crazybeard and his beard recovering?" "TERRIBLY!" the beard shouted. "Great." Crazybeard nodded. "Good to hair, er hear." The demonic knight said. Zombie looked at Sol. "Anathium?" he whispered. A nurse appeared, a female Dada. Everyone got a vaguely creeped out expression. "Someone here to see you, Zombiejiger." "Oh joy." "Now, now, she seems quite nice." "Ooooooooooohhh" Crazybeard's beard said. "Shut it..." Zombie muttered, causing the beard to snicker. The Dada nurse walked Zombie's spider mechanochair into a private room, where a shorter titan sat on a chair. She wore a bright Phantom of the Opera style mask, and sipped on some form of sugary drink, which she finished and tossed into dimensional trashcan. Snapping, she materialized a second. "It is I!" she said, and struck a pose. "Hello, Chri." Zombie replied. "Are you supposed to be bringing all those drinks in here?" Elsewhere in the hospital "Hello Grenburr, my name is Dr. Killpatient, and I am Dr. Redrum's replacement." A Titan doctor said, standing over a groaning Titan lying on a cot. "Now, this may hurt a bit but after a couple sessions you'll be as good as new." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Grenburr screamed as Killpatient flipped a lever. Back with Zombie and Chri Both Titans looked around as a scream shoot the building. "What in name of Alexander Hamilton was that?" Chri gasped. Zombie growled softly at the mention of that accursed name, but changed his expression when she looked at him. "That? Oh, that's just Gren. He's been doing that for the last 100 years, since Sol torched the Café." "Oh my! So that was that bright flash I saw from across the multiverse?" "Uh-huh, you see Gren let a monkey pig in and well..." "Meep." Chri took a long drink from her cup. She looked around and broke into song, the first track from the Hamilton musical. Eyes flashing, Zombie screamed "NO!" and sent Chri through a wall with blast of purple energy. Several walls, actually. "ow...!" Part 2 Zombie's mechano-chair crawled back into the Titan's room, a piece of paper in his hand. Clicking over to Sol, he passed the paper to his fellow Admin and Bureaucrat. "What's this?" Sol asked, glancing at the paper. Zombie looked as sheepish as an undead godling can. "YOU SHOT HER THROUGH THREE WALLS?!" "She triggered me! I hate that musical! I hate all musicals! Oh, and since you're the Bureaucrat, you're handling that." "I'm WHAT?" Akreious guffawed. "If you can do that then..." he snapped and disappeared in a fireball. Soon paperwork began to rain down all over Sol's cot. The demon knight's laugh echoed eerily through the room. "Get back here!" Sol shouted, causing Akreious to rematerialize on a chair. He snapped and fixed all the chaos that the former had caused. "Look at what you did!" "Oh, that's not all I did..." Shortly "GET OUT HERE!" a mass of screaming voices blended together, as billions of pieces of paperwork soared down towards SolZen. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:SolZen321